


Flowered Up

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Girls Kissing, Slow Burn, Tattoo Artist Chloe, back at it again with trans Nadine, florist Nadine, flowershop tattoo parlor au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Nadine has changed professions. She's a florist now, with a shop she's made on her own. But when her past comes knocking, she may need help from the tattoo artist that shares the building. It's a good thing the woman is, well, more than friendly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired and depressed so i'm writing some 2013 classics  
> idk how long this will be but I've got a few thousand words written so far. i'll go until it's done.  
> if it wasn't super obvious, Uncharted is my special interest and i've finally become able to actually put things out for it. i was barely a teen when i got into the series and now i'm nearly 22 (on the 24th of october!). even if i only really do dumb edits lately, i love uncharted and i love Nadine and Chloe

Nadine takes a deep breath and places her hands flat on the counter. This is her shop now. Only hers. She’ll be damned if she ever gives it up.

She lets her eyes wander over the plants she's amassed. Bright, beautiful flowers cover the walls. Some are behind the glass doors to her refrigerated section, others grow happily in the pots beneath the windows. Even more line the entrance outside. It’ll be work to pull them inside each night, but she doesn't mind it. They'll grow better out there, and, hopefully, pull in customers.

After a few moments silence, Nadine decides she can't put it off any longer. It's time to open.

* * *

The day passes faster than she expected. Business is surprisingly good.

In just the first hour, she sells a small, handmade bouquet. It's one she had thrown together the night before, for anyone who didn't mind a common design and didn't want to wait.

There's good foot traffic through the part of the city she's set up in. It leads to plenty of people stepping inside “just to look”. Half of these leave with a small potted plant or similar.

She takes two orders for bouquets. She’ll get started on them in the morning before she opens.

Nadine feels good about her start. She can make her shop something to be proud of. She's certain of that.

Minutes before she closes the doors for the night, a woman comes in. She's on the slender side with dark hair in a loose ponytail. With a proud nose and stone grey eyes, she's more than beautiful. Tattoos cover her forearms; the inside of her right arm has a gold and blue concave cone, similar in shape to an elephant’s tusk. It’s designs are intricate. Her left has a small golden shape that Nadine can't really make out at the distance. Those are just the most obvious; there are more that are less colourful. Elephants walk in circles around one bicep. There are other patterns going up into her sleeves. The woman carries herself with an easy confidence that can't be denied and makes Nadine look for longer than she should.

“Smells good in here,” she comments before actually looking at Nadine. She smiles. “Hey. You the owner?”

Nadine nods. “Ja.” She extends a hand as the woman draws closer. “Names Nadine Ross. Nice to meet you.”

The woman's eyes practically drag over Nadine’s form. Judging by the way she bites her lip, she enjoys what she sees. She shakes her hand. “The pleasure is certainly all mine. I'm Chloe. Chloe Frazer. I run the place next door. We’ve got the same landlord.”

Next door? Nadine has to take a moment to remember. “The tattoo parlor?”

Chloe nods. “That's the one. The Tusk, great place for anyone of legal age to get inked. We do piercings too, but that's not my particular forte.”

Nadine raises an eyebrow. “I'll keep that in mind if I decide to get a tattoo.”

She gets a grin in response. “Please do. I'll even give you the Pretty Face discount.” Chloe winks, to emphasize her point. She seems pleased to hear Nadine’s chuckle. “Anyway, just came over to welcome you. Our street is pretty quiet, so I doubt you'll have much trouble.”

“Good to know.”

“Charlie will come to say hi at some point,” Chloe goes on. “He’s co-owner of The Tusk as a business. He’s who you’d go to for piercings.” She hums, glancing around at the plants again. “Any chance you could recommend something for the shop? A plant? Easy to care for, hard to kill… I don’t have much of a green thumb.”

Nadine is thankful for the change of subject. She’s not always great around beautiful women. “Sure. I’ve got a few things. Do you want something that flowers or no?”

“Surprise me.” Chloe leans on the counter.

Nadine, admittedly, isn’t used to women flirting with her. She hasn’t had too terribly much time to date. But plants? She can do plants.

“I’ve got options.” She moves to the first thing she thinks of. It’s a pretty white flower composed of a single curved petal and a long stamen. “This is a peace lily. They do best out of direct sunlight. Need to be watered once a week. Some pruning helps when the flowers wither. Good for keeping air clean.”

Chloe frowns, pursing her lips. “I’m not terribly partial to lilies.”

“Better not then.” Nadine moves the plant away. “Another. A snake plant.” She pulls over a ceramic pot with a leafy plant about a foot and a half tall. It’s mostly dark green with faded yellow on the edges. “Don’t need to water it often. Good in varied lighting.”

“I like it, but keep talking.”

Nadine thinks for a moment. The bright red of Chloe’s shirt gives her an idea. “Alright. How about a kalanchoe?” She brings over a smaller potted plant with short green leaves and bright red flowers.

“Oooh, I like that.”

Nadine smiles. “Only needs water every two weeks. Too much will kill it. Needs lots of sun, but a sun lamp could work just as well-- but if you want it to keep flowering, you’ll have to make sure it gets at least a few hours of complete darkness.”

“Sounds doable. Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of. I’ve got a page on care somewhere that I can get to you.”

“Or you could just stop over. I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

Nadine contemplates the offer. “I’ll stop in at some point,” she decides. “Meet your business partner.”

“I’ll introduce you. Just pop over when you get a chance.” She taps the pot of the flower. “Mind cashing me out for this? I’ve got an appointment in a half an hour, so I should head back over.”

“Ja, sure.”

Nadine rings up the kalanchoe and hands it off with a receipt. She sort of hopes Chloe will look at it and notice what Nadine’s written in via the register. A “pretty face” discount.

Chloe sends her a wink. “See you later, China.”

* * *

“Hey, Charlie,” Nadine greets as she steps inside The Tusk. She heads for the kalanchoe, which has been tucked into a dark corner of the shop.

“What’s up, mate? Chloe isn’t in yet.” He’s sitting behind the counter, organizing some piercings in the case.

She shrugs. “Bit early for her. Just checking on the plant.”

“You’re the only reason that thing is alive-- I haven’t seen her water it at all.”

Nadine pulls the potted plant out and moves it to its usual table under a sun lamp. “Not supposed to water it often. Maybe twice a month.” She’s got another week before it’ll need more water. Maybe more. She’s paying attention to the soil in the pot. She’ll know when.

“Want a belly button piercing?” Charlie asks casually.

“What?” She looks back, an eyebrow raised.

He holds up a shiny little piercing. “Half price.” It’s practically a challenge with the way he’s grinning. “Doesn’t hurt too much.”

Nadine rolls her eyes. “No.”

“It’s a good deal.”

“I do martial arts,” she responds. “Don’t want something that can get caught and pulled.”

There’s a jingle as the front door opens. “What’s getting pulled?” Chloe asks. She’s got a cup carrier with four cups in it.

“Trying to convince her into a belly button piercing,” Charlie answers as he returns the bit of jewelry to its place.

Chloe perks up. “Oooh, China… that be good.” She bites her lip and lets her eyes linger on Nadine.

The florist shakes her head. “Won’t do it. Too much for it to get snagged on.”

“Bum.” Chloe sets the carrier down and tugs up her shirt. “I’ve got one. See?” She does, indeed, have a belly button piercing. The top piece is a little elephant charm while the bottom is a bit of blue gemstone. Her skin is tanned and smooth. Her stomach isn’t flat, but it’s far from being unfit.

Nadine pulls her eyes away. “Cute,” is all she says. “What has you here so early?”

Chloe grabs a cup and passes it to Nadine. “Got an interview today. Well, the interview is just for show, really. I’ve already put her on payroll. That’s chai by the way.”

A good chai, by the taste.

“Elena starts today?” Charlie asks, finally looking up.

“Tomorrow.” Chloe looks back to Nadine. “Can you stick around, Nadine? I think you’ll like her.”

Nadine glances at the time. It's Saturday, so she’s got another half an hour before she opens. “Ja, for a bit.”

Nadine has fallen into a routine. This is a bit of a break in it, but that’s quite honestly fine. On her typical day, she’ll walk to work an hour or so before opening. It gives her time to clean up plants, remove wilting leaves, and do some basic maintenance. After she opens, she’s got a quiet couple of hours of helping her customers and arranging bouquets. At some point, Chloe makes an appearance. She’ll pop in, carrying two cups from a nearby cafe. One is passed to Nadine, typically tea of some sort. Chloe then proceeds to hang around for a bit until she has to go and set up her own workday.

Surprisingly, Nadine doesn’t find issue with Chloe’s constant presence. At first, Nadine didn’t really get it. Chloe is just… pushy, and talkative, and all sorts of extroverted. She’s far from the sort of person Nadine has tended towards in the past.

But looking back, maybe that’s a good thing.

So Nadine lets the friendship happen.

If friendship is the right word. Chloe rarely ever goes easy on the flirting. Nadine responds sometimes, but it’s not an easy thing for her. She’s used to her strict military background. She worked five times as hard as any man in the company and had no time for romance. Not to mention dating always just means coming out over and over; she’d grown tired of transphobes very quickly. She hopes Chloe will be different.

“Come sit with me, China,” Chloe calls from her workstation.

Nadine is pulled from her thoughts and finishes up checking the plant before heading over. She seats herself in the empty chair in front of Chloe's desk.

Chloe is hunched over a sketchbook. The image she draws is a barn owl resting on a branch, with wide, intelligent eyes gazing out of the page.

“I like your drawing,” Nadine comments.

“Thanks, love. Commission for one of my clients. They're getting this on their arm, apparently.”

“Barn owls are nice.” It only takes a moment for Nadine to think of some facts. “They're found all over the world. Most of Africa and the Americas. Most of Europe. They mate for life. And the males tend to be paler and less spotted than the females.”

The tattoo artist looks both surprised and intrigued by the sudden info dump. “I didn't peg you as a zoologist.”

Nadine flushes a bit but only shrugs. “I like animals.”

“You're cute,” Chloe says plainly. She glances up at Nadine, a smile on her face, and winks. “Adorable.”

The florist only grows redder. “Shut it,” is all she can manage.

Much too pleased about getting a reaction, Chloe goes back to her work. “How’re my flowers doing?” she asks casually.

Nadine is more than grateful for the subject change. “Fine. Doesn’t need to be watered for a while yet and it looks like it should keep flowering.”

“Strange that it needs water so rarely,” comes the comment.

“It’s a succulent. They retain water well. If it gets over-watered, the roots could start to rot.”

Chloe glances up at her again. Her eyes are soft and sensual. “I’m glad I have you to keep it alive. Just another reason, of many, to keep you around.”

Nadine never really knows how to respond to things like that.

She’s saved by the front door opening.

Chloe is immediately distracted. She stands, a wide grin on her face. “Sunshine! You’re here.”

Entering the shop is a slim blonde a bit shorter than Nadine. Chloe greets her with a hug and Nadine is almost jealous of the genuine excitement she has in seeing the woman.

“Good to see you, Chloe. And thanks for the opportunity.”

Chloe brushes her off. “It’s really no problem. I’ve already put you on payroll-- as of tomorrow, you work here.”

The blonde raises her eyebrows. Apparently, Nadine isn’t the only one Chloe can catch off guard with ease.

“Are you sure, I mean-- there had to be other applicants. You should at least--”

“Sunshine, sweetheart, I don’t have other applicants.” Chloe moves back towards her desk, a hand waving away any protests. “Charlie and I had only just discussed picking up a third artist when we found out you were looking for work. We talked it over and decided we’d offer you the job. We know how talented you are. Isn’t that right, Charlie?”

Charlie rolls his shoulders before giving a nod. “Yeah, that’s right. And we already know you, so we know you’ll fit in fine here.”

Elena seems overwhelmed by the guarantee. But she smiles. Her eyes travel the shop for a moment before finding Nadine.

“Oh, hi. Are you one of Chloe’s clients?”

Nadine goes to answer, but Chloe cuts in before she can. “This is Nadine. I’ve mentioned her. You know-- that devilishly attractive florist who owns the shop next door?”

Just like that, Nadine is blushing again.

Chloe goes on. “Nadine, this is Elena. I met her when she stole my boyfriend a few years back.” The incident isn’t brought up as a negative-- more like a humorous rejoinder. It’s obvious Chloe bares her no ill will.

Nadine stands and shakes Elena’s hand. “Good to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” She treats Nadine to a smile. “Now that I think about it, Chloe did mention you. Right down to the devilishly attractive bit.”

“Easy there, Sunshine. You can’t just steal every pretty face away from me, especially since you married the last one.”

Nadine can feel her cheeks start burning again. She studiously avoids thinking of Chloe already laying some sort of claim on her-- or that Nadine would be fine with it.

Elena rolls her eyes. “I’m very happy where I’m at, thank you. No matter how pretty the face is, I’ll stick with my husband.” She turns away from Chloe. “It really is nice to meet you. I passed your shop on the way in. I love the lily of the nile you’ve got up front.”

“Dankie. Got them in yesterday. Some african daisies too.”

“I’ll try to stop in later. I could always use something at home.”

“Didn’t you say Nate has the opposite of a green thumb?” Chloe asks. She’s taken her seat again.

Nadine tenses a bit at the name, but shakes it off. She doubts it could be the same Nathan.

“Well, yeah, but I can take care of it. And there’s got to be some plant he can’t kill.”

Chloe nods. “Nadine is the girl to ask. She got me my flowers there, and I haven’t killed them yet.”

With a chuckle, Nadine rolls her eyes. “That’s because I take care of it.” She glances at the time and stands. “I do have to go now. Shop has got to open soon.”

“I’ll see you later, China?” Chloe asks with that cocky little half smile on her face.

A shrug. “Sure, if you want. Come over when Elena does.”

With a wink, she agrees. “See you then.”

* * *

The rest of the morning is quiet for Nadine. A few customers come through the shop, and an ordered bouquet is picked up.

She's looking forward to Chloe stopping in. She feels a tad childish for it, like a little girl with a crush, but she's also okay with it. It’s been too long since she felt wanted. Especially by a woman of Chloe’s caliber.

Thinking of it, Nadine supposes it’d make sense to make a move. Ask Chloe out or… something. But it feels like too much of a risk, despite Chloe’s flirtatious attitude. Would it be worth it?

She’s pulled from her thoughts at the jingle of the bells she has on the front door.

“Hey, h--” She cuts off from her greeting when she sees who it is. Her face falls into an angry glare. “Drake.”

Nathan Drake stands before her. He’s more than startled and stands frozen, staring at her. “Nadine.”

“Why are you in my store?” She’s angry and close to seeing red. But she’s in control of herself. She marches over to him, arms crossed. He’s a good few inches taller, but she’s the intimidating one. He’s seen what she can do.

“I-- I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this… I, my wife, I wanted to get flowers for my wife, I’m sorry, uh--” He’s backing towards the door, hand groping for the handle. He misses and knocks a small ceramic flower pot to the ground. It shatters. He flinches.

Before he can say more, the door opens.

Chloe and Elena walk in. They’re greeted with a cowering, but clearly relieved Nate and a very angry Nadine. The broken flower pot crunches underfoot.

Chloe sighs. “Nate, what’d you do?”

“I--” Nate starts, only for a bang to cut him off. Nadine has flipped the sign on her front door from “open” to “closed”.

“We’re closed,” she growls. “Get out.”

With that, she turns and walks away from them.

She hears Chloe say something to the others but she can’t make it out. She’s on her way through the back of the shop, past her flowers and plants, and out her back door. She’s halfway down the block before she hears the door again.

“Nadine,” comes the call. Chloe is following her.

She keeps walking.

“Nadine, wait up.”

Nadine stops. She’s at the edge of the local park. It’s a popular place for families and get-togethers. Right now, it’s not terribly busy. Good.

Chloe catches up.

“Hey, China, are you okay?” No answer. “This can’t be over just the flower pot…”

Nadine closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them again, she keeps walking. Chloe stays right beside her.

“Please, just talk to me.”

But Nadine stays quiet. She needs to sit and take some deep breaths. There’s got to be a bench nearby or something. 

She finds one at the edge of a batch of trees and lets herself fall onto it. Chloe sits next to her. She’s relieved to notice Chloe is giving her space; she’s sat a good bit away.

“It’s not about the flower pot,” she manages. “I don’t-- I don’t care about the flower pot. I manage to break one every week.”

Chloe goes to set a hand on Nadine’s arm but rethinks it. “Then what’s wrong?” She doesn’t sound judgemental. She seems genuinely concerned over the state Nadine is in.

Maybe she can give part of it.

“I used to have another store. Not flowers.” She keeps her voice low. She’s not looking at Chloe, but up at the sky as she leans back. Her anger is fading, leaving her tired and subdued. “Had a weapons shop. Well, weapons, hunting, survival crap. My father passed it to me when he retired.”

Surprisingly, Chloe stays quiet.

“It got stolen out from under me. From an investor and one of my own. The Drakes helped-- and I don’t care if Nathan didn’t know as much-- he still helped.”

Chloe thinks over what she’s just been presented. And then she scoots a bit closer, so her side is against Nadine. “I’m sorry that happened.”

Nadine goes tense, rockhard, against Chloe. And then she relaxes. Sighs. Leans against her friend’s side. But she doesn’t know what to say.

“I told him to keep his distance. He won’t be around and he’ll stay out of your shop.”

“Even though you didn’t know why?”

Chloe nods, resting her head on Nadine’s shoulder. “I mean, yeah. I don’t know you to overreact. I’ve never seen you get that angry, even at that pissy old white woman last week.”

“She was a bitch,” Nadine mumbles.

“A huge bitch.”

There's a pause before they both laugh. They're quiet, not much more than chuckles, but they make things a little bit better.

Nadine leans her cheek against the top of Chloe’s head. “Can’t believe you dated that asshole.”

“Hm,” comes a soft response. “He’s not that bad, once you get to know him. If he’s… not working against you. Then he’s a pompous ass.”

“Ja. Noticed.”

“Hey, it’s crappy but… I’m glad you ended up as a florist. Especially since it got you next door to me.”

Nadine shrugs. “You sure you’re not more trouble than you’re worth?” It’s light-hearted. The furthest thing from an insult.

“Mm, darling, you could use a little controlled trouble in your life.”

“You? Controlled? Seems unlikely.”

“Well, for the right person, I could be.”

Nadine leaves her shop closed. She walks Chloe back to her tattoo parlor and receives a warm hug by way of comfort. She also receives a quiet invitation for dinner that night.

“Not tonight, I think,” Nadine responds sheepishly.

Chloe nods, understanding. “I suppose I chose a wrong time to ask. For… clarification, is it an outright no, or just a raincheck?”

“Raincheck for sure.” She shrugs. “Tonight, I’ll probably be in the gym.” It’s sort of an excuse; she’d rather let Chloe know she’s trans before they commit to anything. But she really is going to go to the gym. She’s got too much pent up energy after the day she’s had.

Chloe bites her lip and makes a very interested noise. She reaches a hand out and rests it, all too happily, on Nadine’s bicep. “I’d pay to see that. You work out in, what, a tank top and shorts? Definitely worth seeing.”

Nadine grins and tries to ignore the blush on her cheeks. “Eish. Maybe you can ask for a show after our first date.”

The tattoo artist grins, too pleased at the response. “I look forward to it.” She turns, heading back towards her shop. “Have a good night, China. You know where to find me if you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm hoping not to have too many chapters, but here's the first.  
> also if it wasn't super obvious............. my Nadine. trans. ace. lesbian. yeah. it's the only way i'll ever write her.  
> thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The landlord shares some news. Nadine has Chloe watch the shop for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is it that whenever I start a fic.... I immediately get another idea and can't focus on the original? someone bug me about this so I don't sink all my time into the cursed sword fantasy au.

A week later, Nadine feels better. Chloe is good at making that happen.

Elena stops by and apologizes about Nate. Nadine can’t find it in her to dislike Elena; the woman is sweet, even if her taste in men is piss poor. Well, from Nadine’s perspective.

On top of that, Chloe shoots Nadine a text every time the man is over at her shop-- to let Nadine avoid him. On those days, Chloe pops over to Flowered Up instead of Nadine heading to The Tusk.

Unless it’s a day like today, when Nadine gets a worrying letter from her landlord. So she heads over, despite knowing Nathan is there.

And maybe it feels good to see Nathan flinch when he sees her.

She ignores it and heads for Chloe’s desk. She doesn’t have a customer at the moment, so she’s working on designs in her sketchbook.

“Did you get one of these? From the landlord?”

Chloe looks up from her work. “Hello to you too, gorgeous. And get what?”

“One of these letters.”

“Haven’t checked the mail yet. What’s it say?”

Nadine passes it over as she sits in an empty chair. “She’s selling the building.”

Chloe looks it over. “Hm. Hey, Charlie,” she calls over to the man. “Run and get the mail for me, would you?”

He raises an eyebrow. “And you can’t?”

She mirrors the look. “Nate’ll be too scared if I leave. I need to “control” Nadine because she’s big and scary.” She shoots Nadine a wink. “Not to mention terribly attractive.”

Nate is busy pretending he doesn’t exist over by Elena’s desk. He ignores Chloe’s mention of him.

“Yeah, I’ll grab it. But you’re buying the coffee tomorrow morning.”

“Bleh, coffee. I was buying anyway.” She turns back to Nadine. “You seem worried, China.”

Nadine nods but tries to play it off. “Ja. I’m not fond of the building I work from changing ownership suddenly.” She says this loud enough for Nate to hear and makes her tone a bit dark. She wants him to know what he’s contributed to.

“It’ll be fine,” Chloe promises. “Cambareri is a good woman, she’ll let us know well in advance who’s buying and when.”

A frown finds its way to her face. She doesn’t like vocalizing her worries when a Drake is this close by. It feels too much like inviting something to happen.

Chloe rests a hand on her arm. “This building has changed hands a couple times since I started up The Tusk. Rent has gone up and down from time to time, but never worse than that.”

Despite the reassurance, Nadine furrows her brow. “I’m not sure.”

“Hm.” The artist thinks on it. “I mean, I suppose you could put your own bid in for the building if you’re too concerned.”

While it’s an option, Nadine knows she can’t afford it. She says as much. “Don’t have enough in my savings for it. Most of my profit goes right back into the shop.”

“Yeah, same here. Seems like the standard for small business owners.” She moves her hands slowly down Nadine’s arm until she reaches her hand. “It’ll be okay.”

Despite herself, Nadine actually feels a little better. “Ja, you’re probably right.”

“Oh, I’m always right.”

She breaks into a grin. What is it about this woman that makes her feel so good? “I have a hard time believing that.”

“Rude.” Chloe leans her chin on her hand. “I promise, though China, should anything happen, I’ve got your back. But we’ll probably just end up with some old asshole who tries to raise the rent illegally and needs to be taught a lesson.”

“It’s happened twice now,” Charlie chimes in. “Neither lasted long.”

“Ugh. Manageable, I suppose.” Nadine huffs. “If you hear anything, let me know. You’ve known Cambareri longer, so she might go to you first.”

Charlie tosses the mail onto the desk between them. “There y’ go.”

“Thanks, mate.” She picks through the pile until she finds what she’s looking for. “Looks like I got one.” She opens it and glances through. “Says the same things. Well, and she’s asking for me to schedule her daughter for a tattoo next week.” She tosses the letter aside. “Anyway, China, what are you doing for lunch?”

* * *

“Chloe, could I ask you for a favour?”

Chloe looks up and gives a languid smile. She’s seated at her desk in the back of the shop. It’s where she usually is if Nadine needs to find her. “If it involves us going out for dinner, of course.”

Nadine gives an apologetic look. “Unfortunately not.”

“Hm, then I suppose I’ll have to hear what you need before I say yes.” It’s obvious she’s a bit disappointed, but she leans forward, interested in what Nadine has to say.

“I’m going out of town for a couple days. Need someone to watch the shop.”

Chloe reaches over and tugs a spare chair to her side. She pats the seat. “Something on, China?”

The florist sits. “Pops is getting surgery Thursday but he didn’t tell me until today.”

Having no real sense of personal space, Chloe leans against her. “And you wanna be there for him. I get it.”

With a hum, Nadine revels in the pressure of Chloe against her. It’s more comforting than she had expected. “Your dad ever do something like that? Hide a surgery or something?”

She feels the shrugs rather than sees it. “Dunno. He passed when I was young.”

Nadine frowns, shifting to look at her. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Chloe waves her off. “ God, no. ‘s fine.” She tugs Nadine back against her side. “Thursday you said? When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. In the morning.” She cracks her knuckles. “I’d be back late Friday night. I can write up a list of what needs to be watered. And if you’d be willing to open up in the morning until you have to come over here. I can pay you.”

Chloe grins. “No need to pay me. Just promise me one thing.” She sets a hand on Nadine’s thigh. “I would like to finally have a date with you, you know. Dinner,” she insists. “And I’ll even give you a show after. Unless you want to make good on the one you offered.”

Nadine takes a deep breath. She can find time to come out before then. “Ja. I’ll buy you dinner. Wherever you’d like.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

* * *

 

Chloe knows nothing about plants. She probably should've mentioned it before Nadine left. But still, she has a detailed list of what plants need how much water. All she has to do is find the right ones.

Sometimes, she thanks the gods for her cell phone and internet access.

The store opens a half an hour late because she's busy searching the flower name online and searching the store until she sees it.

When she finally opens, she gets only a minute to relax before customers trickle in. She doesn't do too badly from then on. She gets a regular customer of Nadine's in, asking where the woman is. The customer is an older woman and seems nice enough. They chat and Chloe is asked to send Nadine well wishes.

By the second day, Chloe can’t wait for Nadine to be back. She misses her friend, but she also finds it too apparent that she doesn’t know how to take care of plants. The basic instructions she has are all she can go by.

Helping out Nadine is worth it, of course, but it’ll feel a lot more worth it when they finally get to go on a date. And when they get to have some time together after the date. Chloe really wants to get to that part. Nadine is an absolute dream. Chloe has plans of dating the woman as well as absolutely ravishing her. Soon, if she’s lucky.

She does wonder if maybe Nadine is hiding something, but for the life of her she can’t think of what. Nathan has told her what he knows of Nadine, but none of it sounds negative. Nadine is an army sort, with a general for a father or something like that. She’d run a well-off store with military and hunting gear.

Chloe also knows Nadine is a force to be reckoned with. And maybe it shouldn’t be as much of a turn on as it is, but Chloe is aware how easily Nadine could take down a threat if she needed to. Nate had made that clear.

In all honesty, Chloe is head over heels for Nadine. She wants to get through that hard shell, more than she already has, and make sure Nadine knows how absolutely  _ lovable  _ she is.

It’s the third day that Chloe realizes Nadine must trust her more than she thought. She gets a text asking if Chloe could watch the shop for one more day. She won’t have to open it, only check on the plants.

After losing her first shop, Nadine has entrusted Chloe with her new one. Only for a few days, perhaps, but it’s probably more than Nadine is comfortable with. Chloe feels an odd sense of pride about it.

On the fourth day, Nadine gets back. A cab pulls up outside the flower shop and she climbs out. She doesn’t have more than a backpack.

Chloe pops out of The Tusk when she spots it. “China! You’re back!”

The florist gives a sleepy smile to her friend. “Ja.”

“I missed you. I also don’t know a damn thing about plants.” Chloe passes her the keys. “I’ve dropped all the cash sales you had into your safe. Sold through those bouquets you made too.”

“Lekker. And dankie, bokkie.”

“How’s your dad?”

Nadine looks a bit flushed. She holds the door open for Chloe to follow her in. “Fine. He’s a stubborn old krimpie. It was minor surgery, but he needed someone to bring him home after.” She tosses her bag onto the counter.

“Any issues on your flight?”

“No, thankfully.” Nadine glances at Chloe before starting a routine check on the plants. “And you? How’d the last few days go?”

“Not bad. A regular of your said hi. I had one or two people annoyed I couldn’t make them a custom bouquet or whatever, but they didn’t give me much trouble.” Chloe bites her lip. “So… dinner?”

Nadine looks sheepish. “Jammer. I’m a bit too tired for tonight. Tomorrow?”

A hum. “Already told Charlie’s mum I’d stop in for dinner. Day after?”

“I’ve got flowers coming in that night.”

Chloe sighs. “Looks like we’ll have to play it by ear. You can’t escape me forever, you know.”

“Ja. Not like I’d want to.”

She pops up to sit on the counter in her usual spot. “So what’s he like?”

“Who?”

“Your dad.”

Nadine snorts. “Pops is… pops. Stubborn. A bit of a jerk sometimes. But a good dad. He made me tough. Didn’t fuss when I came out to him, even if he felt awkward.” She shrugs and snips a wilting leaf from a stem. “A good man, but dangerous to anyone who threatens him. Or me.”

Chloe smiles. “He certainly sounds like a good dad.”

“Ja. I think you two would get along.” Nadine grins. “You’re both a pain in the ass.”

The artist chuckles.

“What was yours like?” Nadine asks in a quiet voice.

Chloe has to think for a minute. “I was young when he passed, but… I remember him as smart. Faithful. A great dad too.” She dons a sad smile as she stares past Nadine. “He once took me out of school for a day because a new museum was opening. We got ice cream and got to see the exhibit he'd helped create.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “It's still up. I visit whenever I'm nearby…”

“What's it on?”

“The Hoysala. A culture that he very well may have descended from. They were destroyed by the Persians a long time ago.” She sets a hand on the golden tattoo on her bicep. “Dad had this tattoo. It's Ghanesh. Destroyer of Obstacles. It's in the Hoysala art style.”

“Does the one on your forearm go with it?” Nadine asks. “It looks similar…”

“Mhm,” comes the answer, once more accompanied by a sad smile. “The tusk of Ghanesh. Hacked off by the god Parashurama. A symbol of the Hoysala people.” She traces it with her fingertips. “My father wanted to find it. Put his heart and soul into trying to find it.” She frowns. “And then died for it.”

Nadine hesitates before stepping away from her flowers and to Chloe. She reaches out and traces the tattoo of the tusk. “I think he’d like that you know where you came from. And that you’re honouring his memory.”

Chloe hums. “Thank you, sweet thing.” She hops off the counter and moves in close, placing hands on Nadine’s cheeks. She gives the woman a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I’ve got to get back to The Tusk. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Nadine!” Chloe calls excitedly. “You in?”

Nadine looks up from the potted plants she’s checking on. “Ja. You caught me on time; I’m leaving for lunch shortly.” She gets a grin in response. Chloe’s got a shirt on that’s not red, surprisingly. It’s uncharacteristic, but she’s got a white shirt with a bright rainbow across her chest. “Nice shirt,” Nadine comments.

“Isn’t it? Pride is the week after next, I thought I’d get in the mood early. You doing anything for it?”

She shakes her head. “Hadn’t planned to. Probably just going to work as normal.”

The tattoo artist purses her lips and heaves an exasperated sigh. “Not socially-- though I’ll bring you out for drinks if you let me, or the dinner you owe me-- but for the shop? We’re cutting prices on our pride piercings and any tattoos that are pride designed.” She taps the rainbow on her chest. “Rainbows, trans flag, bi flag, and what not.”

“You don’t find it risky for business?”

Chloe snorts and sits herself up on the counter. There aren’t any customers in at the moment, so Nadine lets her. “Who cares? Like I want homophobes in my business.”

“Ja, but… I’d rather not test my limits. I’m not ashamed. I just don’t want… Eish, to be arrested for assault. If someone decides to say something.”

Chloe bites her lip. “Oh, I'd pay to see that. You kicking ass, that is, not you getting arrested. Well,  _ maybe _ to see you in handcuffs.”

“Frazer,” Nadine chastises.

“Mm, just being truthful.” She shrugs, picking up a stray bloom that’s fallen from a bundle. She examines it before picking at the petals a bit. “Anyway, there’ll be more good people about than bad. And if anyone gets particularly disgusting, call me over. I can get them out with just my words, I guarantee.” Chloe prefaces her next statement by taking an eyeful of Nadine and giving her that soft and sensual sort of look she uses so much. “I’d be a knight in shining armor for  _ you _ .”

Nadine raises an eyebrow but doesn’t really give a response. She enjoys the flirting, she does, but she never  _ really  _ knows how to respond. Even the promise she’s made of a date seems strange sometimes. Good, but strange.

“Listen China,” Chloe continues. “There’s an online magazine that recommends small businesses doing deals for pride, and prioritizes the ones actually owned by LGBTQ people.” She tugs a petal off the flower in her hands. “We both know you’re not straight. Why not get featured? The Tusk is. Charlie and I aren’t straight so we get that little bonus. You don’t even have to do much. Say, ten percent off? Simple, and you’ll get a boost in sales.”

Nadine focuses on the plant before her. It's a starter for a rose bush. This particular one has pink roses. She just has to ensure it stays manageable for sale. But it doesn't keep her from giving an answer. “I’ll think about it.”

Chloe tosses the flower aside and hops to her feet. She's got that grin back again.

“And as for me taking you out for drinks?”

Nadine chuckles. “I'll think about that too. I still owe you dinner.”

“Promise I’m a good date, love,” the Australian goes on. “Unless you want me to be bad…” Her voice has gone low and husky.

Nadine goes to answer, to attempt some half flirtatious remark to let Chloe know she really is interested in a date and making it happen soon. Before she can get out more than a “Chloe”, the bell on the door jangles as someone enters.

She looks up and changes to a greeting.

She doesn’t get that out at all.

Orca. It’s Orca.

The man whole stole her store out from under her. Her father’s store.

She realizes she’s tensed up. Her pulse is racing and her breathing is too fast. Nausea settles in her stomach and she realizes she can’t move.

She wants to charge him, rip off his arms off, feed him his own goddamn intestines. She wants to make him a bloody stain on the pavement. She's ready to. Ready to act on her base instinct.

Chloe notices this change. She sets a hand on Nadine’s arm.

Nadine snaps out of it. Not completely, but enough to speak, to move. To control herself. Chloe is the only thing keeping her grounded. This is so different from when Nate walked in. This is so much worse.

“Ma’am,” Orca says. He’s entirely too smug.

She scowls. “Get out of my shop,” she orders. He doesn’t deserve to be here. This is her space. Just hers.

Chloe seems almost startled by the tone of her voice. She doesn’t speak, though, just watches.

“Just came in for a look,” he says. Still, he wears a conceited grin. “This building is for sale. Was wondering what floor space was like.”

Nadine sees red. She’s about to go over and rip his head off, when Chloe steps in between them. She moves one hand to rest gently on Nadine’s forearm. Her grip turns just a little tighter. A silent request for Nadine to keep calm.

“Interesting, really, but you do need to leave. We’re on our way out for lunch and you’re obviously not here for flowers.” Chloe knows something is wrong here, thankfully. She’s trying to keep Nadine from losing control.

His eyes narrow a bit. “And who are you?”

“A friend of Nadine’s who’s late for lunch. Now if you could please leave, I’m hungry.” She gestures to the door.

He glares at her but turns back to the door. “Good to see you, ma’am,” is his parting.

As soon as he’s out of sight, Chloe turns to Nadine. “You cool?” she asks in a soft voice.

Nadine has to focus on getting her breathing under control. She can’t find words to answer. Part of her wants to march after him and rip his goddamn arms off. Part of her wants to cry. The anger is stronger, but so is the panic. She hasn’t gotten so close to losing control in a long time. She can't imagine what she'd have done if Chloe hadn't been there. Hell, she's thankful Chloe didn't have to see her act as violent as her thoughts.

Cool hands land on her cheeks and thumbs are traced over her cheekbones and make little circles on her skin. All at once, she can breathe again.

“Hey, China… Stay with me.”

Nadine nods. “Ja. Thanks.” She lets a breath out slow.

Chloe's expression is filled with concern, but she doesn't voice it. Instead, Nadine is tugged in for a tight hug. She lets it happen and remembers after a moment that she should hug back. She pulls Chloe closer and takes a few deep breaths. It helps.

A minute passes and Chloe pulls away. She takes Nadine's hand and tugs her towards the door. “C’mon. Let's get lunch.”

Chloe leads her to a diner on the edge of town. She gets them a table and orders them drinks. Nadine doesn't have the energy to wonder when Chloe had learned her favourites.

“Darling, drinks are one thing but you should order your own meal. I'm not too sure what's kosher.”

That snaps Nadine out of it a touch. She glances through the menu and finds something acceptable. Once their orders are placed, Nadine looks up at Chloe.

“Thank you,” she manages.

“No problem at all. I've been trying to get you out with me for weeks.”

“Not-- Not for lunch. For getting me away from him.”

Chloe gives her a long look. “He was one of them, then? Who stole your shop out from under you?”

Nadine doesn’t really want to answer, but she feels like Chloe deserves to know it. “Sort of. Worse, really. He worked for me. My second in command. I thought I could trust him, but then he spearheaded… everything. He took my shop, my father’s shop.”

Chloe reaches out and rests her hand on Nadine’s. “That’s a lot to have thrown at you. You still cool?”

All Nadine can do is shrug. Chloe makes her feel better, but she isn’t sure if it’s enough right now.

“Would have been worse if you weren’t there. I… I would’ve killed him, I think.”

The artist gives her a long, soft look. “I’m glad I was there then. I’m not sure they do conjugal visits in jail when you’re not actually married.”

The florist snorts, turning it into a quiet chuckle. “No, I doubt they do.”

“And here I thought that joke might be too much. Glad it went over well.”

“I like you, Chloe. And you’ve made worse jokes.” Nadine looks away. “I’m sorry, by the by.”

“Sorry for what, China?”

“Having you see me like this. I've worked hard to control myself. But… ja.” She mumbles something under her breath in Afrikaans but still doesn't look at Chloe. She's ashamed of herself.

“Hey, hey, hey. Darling. Dearest. You’re allowed to feel how you feel. And maybe you feel crappy or angry, but no one gets to tell you that you can’t feel that way.” Chloe squeezes her hand. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Nadine lets out a breath. Chloe nudges her chin so she has to look up. “And if he comes in again, I’ll help you hide the body, yeah?”

Finally, Nadine laughs. “Ja. Sounds good.” She sighs. “I suppose I should start looking for a new building to set up my shop. Since Orca will likely buy where I am now.”

Chloe frowns. “Well, we're not worrying about it right now. Right now, we're going to focus on enjoying our lunch together.”

The florist nods. “Ja, okay. Jammer.”

“No need to apologise. Only need to relax a bit. Let me distract you, yeah? I'm sure I've got plenty of embarrassing stories about Nate to cheer you up.”

And finally, an actual smile appears on Nadine's face. “Let's hear one.”

“Alright, first one has three very important parts: a donkey, some skinny jeans, and a mango.”

* * *

Seeing Orca sets Nadine on edge for the rest of her work day. She feels uneasy at every customer that walks in. So she distracts herself a bit with some flower work. A surprise for Chloe, in a way.

She's relieved to close when it comes time. She can focus on her work and get things done.

She’s still a bit distracted; she’s thinking about Chloe and the date they’d had earlier. It’d been impromptu and a way to get her away from Orca, but she feels just a bit guilty that she still hasn’t come out to Chloe. She’d like to think Chloe would have no issue, but she’s thought the same of women in the past too.

Somewhere in the back of Nadine's mind, she hears the door open. She snaps her head up, intent to see exactly who has invaded her space after hours. But then she relaxes and her shoulders drop. Speak of the devil, it's Chloe. She goes back to what she's got in her hands.

“Hey, China. You're in late.”

Nadine hums in agreement as she cuts a line up a flower stem. “Ja. Working on something.”

The tattoo artist has already been looking at the table before her. There are a dozen cups, all with coloured water and a few flowers sticking out. “What's all this for?”

“Pride,” Nadine is quick to answer with. “You… mentioned I should do something for it. So I'm doing carnations.”

“Like… colouring them?”

“Ja, uh… I'm doing pride flags. I'll sell them cheap.” She finally looks back at Chloe. And then away again. She reaches for a flower she's got to the side and offers it to Chloe. “I started after our lunch date. You can have the first success if you want.”

Chloe doesn't know what she's more pleased with; the fact Nadine has said “date” or the flower being offered. It's a carnation, as Nadine has mentioned. But instead of a solid colour, it's a soft gradient of blue and pink, with a darker lavender at the center. The bi flag.

“You are absolutely  _ adorable _ ,” Chloe coos.

Nadine blushes. “I, uh… I'm going to dry some, before pride, but have fresh ones available too.”

“That's a great idea, honestly! You should let me set up a few vases of them in the shop, I'm sure I can sell a few for you too.”

“Ja, alright.”

With that decided, Chloe takes a seat by hopping up onto the edge of the counter. “So how do you do it? I want to help.”

Nadine is pleased with the offer, judging by her smile. “Cut up the stem a bit, so it's got more than one end. Then place each part in a different colour of water. Simple.”

Chloe picks up a white carnation and a knife and sets to work. “So, which flags are you doing?”

“Rainbow, lesbian, bi, trans, and possibly ace. Depends on how quickly they go.”

“Sounds like you might need some help with that. And I am rather partial to your company…”

Nadine nods. “Ja, I could use help.”

The tattoo artist focuses on the flower she’s working with as she talks. “I’ll start coming here in the mornings then. You run the store, I’ll work on these.” She sets the flower up, balanced with stem in three different glasses. “I also happen to be…” She reaches over and tugs Nadine closer, gently tugging the flower from her hand and setting it aside. “An amazing distraction.” She gets Nadine standing between her legs, her forearms resting on the woman's shoulders. Chloe guides the woman closer until there's only half a dozen centimeters between them.

Nadine rests her hands on Chloe's hips. Rather than kiss her, she closes the distance by resting her forehead against the other woman’s shoulder. “Chloe…”

“Yes?” she asks, voice all deep and husky.

This is a moment she could, conceivably, tell Chloe she’s trans. But it’s scary. Terrifying, really. What if things go south? She likes Chloe. A lot. And the thought of Chloe suddenly deciding she’s not interested all because--

“Hey, China… You with me?” She guides Nadine’s face back up. “You seemed far away.”

Nadine doesn’t know how to respond.

And then Chloe kisses her. It’s harder to think after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smooches!  
> i have,,, sunk myself into the cursed sword au and it's nearly as long as what i have written out for Flowered Up. I want to finish this before I post it though. I don't do fantasy AUs often.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadine has something to tell Chloe.

Chloe shows up just as Nadine opens the next day. She’s quick to place a peck on the woman’s lips before setting to work on the flowers. Nadine expects to have to guide her more, but Chloe is dextrous and makes quick work of it.

It’s good to have company. Nadine is more than happy to have her around. They spend lunch together before Chloe heads over to open her shop.

It's about three days into this schedule they've made that Nadine asks: “What are you doing tonight after work?”

Chloe doesn't catch on at first, too distracted by the lunch she's brought. “Oh, nothing really. Maybe watch that movie I've been meaning to.”

“Do you want to go to dinner instead?”

She looks up from her meal, grinning ear to ear. “Definitely. I seem to remember you owe me one.”

“Ja. That’s why I’m asking,” comes the matter-of-fact response.

Chloe chuckles and rolls her eyes. “So smooth.”

“What?”

“Nothing, darling. Where do you wanna go for dinner?”

Nadine shrugs. “Your choice.”

The artist nudges Nadine a bit, biting her lip. “I don’t care what we have for dinner but I know what I’d like for dessert.”

The other woman flushes a deep red. “Chloe,” she chastises.

There’s a chuckle in response. “I know a place on the edge of town. We can go there.”

“Ja, okay.” She grins. “And I remember offering you a show after dinner, quite a while back.”

Chloe seems entirely too pleased by the suggestion. She leans in close, glances at Nadine’s lips, and hums. “I wouldn’t say no to that,” she murmurs. “And I’d of course reciprocate.”

The florist closes the distance. “I’d like that.”

After that, lunch passes all too quickly in a flurry of soft kisses.

* * *

“This is rude. Unfair. False advertisement.”

Nadine laughs. “We were talking about me working out when I originally offered a show.”

Chloe crosses her arms to show she’s displeased, but Nadine is already walking into the gym. “I’m dating a madwoman. That’s got to be the explanation. You're absolutely impossible. We’ve just had a lovely dinner, and now we’re at the  _ gym _ . Really.”

“You wanted a show.”

“Dearest, I can get a show just as easily in my bedroom, where I can properly pin you down after.”

Nadine stops and turns. “We’ll get to that eventually.” She gestures toward the gym. “Come on, bokkie.”

Chloe catches up to her and takes her hand. “I’m going to have to get back at you for this.”

“I look forward to it.”

Nadine leads the way inside, introducing Chloe to the woman behind the desk before she brings Chloe further in. She disappears for a few minutes to change into her gym clothes. She comes back in a sports bra and shorts.

Chloe’s expression changes when she sees her. “Mm, love, you-- admittedly-- look goddamn delectable. But you do know I can appreciate you better in private, right?”

Nadine looks sheepish.  “I know. But, ah… Eish, I’m sorry, Chloe. I prefer to go a bit slower.”

And like that, Chloe’s attitude about the situation changes. She perks up a bit. “Alright. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. And I’m patient. I have no trouble waiting.” She grins. “However, I would like to see you work out.”

“Chloe Frazer? Patient?” Nadine jokes. “I’m not sure. But thank you for understanding.”

“Hey, I’ve got three rules.” She holds up three fingers. “Safe, sane, consensual. If I can’t have all three, then there’s no point.”

Nadine leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Promise you’ll get all three. But for now, I might be convinced to show off.”

Chloe bites her lip, looking intrigued. “Can you do a push up with me on your back?”

“Yeah, probably.”

That’s piqued her interest. “Alright, maybe I can enjoy this trip.” She fidgets a bit. “Can I be a bit handsy? You have such good biceps…”

“Ja. You can be a bit handsy.”

Chloe already knows she’ll have to be a bit handsy with herself when she gets home, but she won’t pass up on the ability to see Nadine using those lovely muscles of hers.

Nadine gestures her forward. “Come on. There are mats over here. If you want me to do push-ups.”

“Oh, I do.”

Nadine, they find, can, in fact, do push-ups with Chloe on her back. Eventually, they switch to sit-ups, which Chloe is all too happy to hold Nadine’s feet down for. Every time the florist sits up, Chloe greets her with a peck on the lips. It’s cheesy and romantic and all together cliche, but they’re enjoying themselves. The gym is mostly empty anyway.

Eventually, Nadine switches to pull-ups. It gets just a bit difficult for Chloe to focus then, what with those lovely arms flexed, but she strikes up a conversation anyway.

“I talked to our landlady yesterday.”

Nadine pauses. She’s tense, holding herself up. “Ja?”

“No offers on the building yet. That sea cow either hasn’t made his move or just wanted to scare you.” Chloe steps in a little closer.

Nadine lowers herself. Chloe reaches out to touch her arms.

“Probably the former. He knows better than to do the latter.”

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ve already started scoping out places we could hide a body. He shows up again, we just take him out.” She draws a finger across her throat and makes a “shiiick” sound.

Nadine can’t really tell if she’s serious. Either way, she appreciates the support. “Honestly, I’m already looking for another building to move shop to.”

Chloe frowns. “You’ll stay in the area, right, China? I like having you close…”

The florist drops from the equipment and crosses her arms. “I’m trying to. Not many options right now.” She’s avoiding Chloe’s eyes. “I want to stick around. Company is good. Well, when Drake isn’t around.”

Chloe gives her a soft look that hides… Nadine isn’t sure. “I’ve got your back, okay?”

The florist looks up at her. “Thank you, bokkie.”

She gets a smile. “No problem at all. Now, come on. What’s the next thing I get to see you look incredibly sexy doing?”

* * *

Chloe taps her pencil on her paper and grumbles. Math isn’t really her strong suit; she hates it, in fact. But things like this have to get done.

Charlie appears from the back. She’s not sure what he was up to, but she doesn’t really care.

“You’re here late,” he comments. He leans over her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of what she’s doing. 

“I’m here this late all the time.” She’s not investing too much attention on what he’s saying. She’s trying not to mess up her calculations.

He snorts. “Not lately. Not alone, at least.”

“What do you mean?”

She can’t tell if she messed up her last one. Was she supposed to put that zero there?

“Your flower girl. Nadine.” He smirks. “Hard to find you two apart these days.”

Chloe purses her lips. No, that zero shouldn’t have gone there. “I like her company.”

“I’ll bet you like more than that.” He’s grinning. Usually, what he’s assuming is right. She’s the type to put a week or two into a person-- usually for sex-- and be done shortly after. A majority of her relationships have been that way. Not all; she’s had a few really good ones. Nate is counted in those.

“Believe it or not, we haven’t slept together.”

This catches Charlie off guard, but it seems to be in a good way. “Shit. Really?”

“Yup.”

“Is she worth the wait?”

Chloe sets her pencil down and leans back in her chair. “Mate, she is worth way more than just waiting.”

“Shit,” he repeats as he pulls a chair over. He knows what that means. “Really?”

With him next to her, she leans her head on his shoulder. “Really.”

He lets his head fall to the side, his cheek pressed to the top of her head.“That explains why you’re over there every morning.”

“Ah, we’re colouring carnations for pride. She’s going to sell them.” She picks up the one Nadine had given her, dried now, that she keeps on her desk. “Like this. I can get you a rainbow one if you want. Our first few didn’t come out great, but now we have a lot more.”

Charlie takes the flower and turns it over in his hands. He hands it back after a moment. “A bird gives you a flower and you’re arse over tits?” he jokes.

“She’s given me a flower, a pretty face to look at as well as a gorgeous body, and she’s the softest butch I’ve ever met.” Chloe hums, content at the thought of the woman. “Personality-wise, she may just be out of my league.”

“That’s never stopped you before,” Charlie reminds.

Chloe snorts. “No, but it’s never felt like I could actually lose something. Also, did I mention she’s an amazing kisser? Makes me weak in the knees.” She sighs and stretches. “I’m going to properly ask her out.”

“I thought you two were dating?”

“I mean-- We’ve been on a couple dates now, yeah. But I mean… like cheesy, ask for labels thing. I want to be her girlfriend, not just the woman she’s seeing.”

Charlie blinks, almost as if he’s surprised. “Don’t you usually go with the flow on that sort of thing?”

Unable to stop herself, Chloe blushes. This man knows her too well. “She’s different. Before you ask, no, I don’t really know why. But she is.”

He shrugs. “If you say so. Too feminine for me, so I leave you to her.”

“That’s good since you’re too masculine for her.”

He does a small fist pump. “Solidarity.” Charlie looks at her desk and what she’s been working on. “Is she also the reason you’re messing with our finances this late?”

A shrug. “Sort of. Trying to see if we have any sort of safety net if the building gets bought up by the wrong sort.” She groans. “But right now it’s just a bunch of numbers that I don’t care to look at again.”

“You should head home. You look completely knackered.”

“An understatement, really.” She stands, stretching once more. “Want a ride home?”

“I’m good. Spending the night at a friend’s.”

She chuckles. “Friend. Right. Have fun with your fuck buddy.”

“Have fun asking Nadine to go steady.”

Chloe groans. It shouldn’t give her as much anxiety as it does.

* * *

Nights where both Nadine and Chloe are free, happen occasionally. Maybe twice a week. And they’re only a few dates in, not counting spending lunch together almost daily, but they’re just as content spending time with each other in one of their shops as they are out on the town.

The next opportunity they have, rather than make another date of it, they stay in that night in the flower shop. They’ve got a good deal of carnations coloured, but they could always use more. The rainbow ones take the most time, of course, and that’s when they need the most rainbow ones. But they’ve got a healthy pile of each flag.

Nadine finds herself staring at them when Chloe is out of the room. She needs to tell Chloe. Maybe she shouldn’t feel compelled to come out, but she wants to be with Chloe. There are things she wouldn’t be able to hide; there’s her injections, her dilations, and more.

She’s already decided it should be soon that she shares the information, but soon should’ve already happened. Now she’s faced with wondering if Chloe will feel betrayed by the information. She’s kissed girls before who had found out after that she was trans, only for them to yell at her for it. It’s part of why she doesn’t put herself in the dating scene often. Once bitten, twice shy.

Chloe enters the back room carrying a pitcher of water. She starts filling the cups. “So, love, I’ve got a question for you.”

Nadine snaps out of her thoughts and looks over. “Ja?”

The artist bats her eyelashes a bit, setting the pitcher down. “Well, I was hoping we might… oh, how to phrase it. Go steady? I'd like a label on what we are-- girlfriends, specifically.” She looks at Nadine for a moment before turning her attention back to the cups. She’s trying to act like she’s not terribly concerned about the answer. She wants to play it off as casual. “I usually just assume in situations like this, but… you said you like to go slower, so I thought I’d ask.”

Nadine wants that too, that label. She wants it so badly, her chest aches and her palms itch. But she needs to say something, before things go further, before they've done more than kiss. She has to come out. Soon seems to be sooner than she expected.

“Chloe,” Nadine starts.

“What's up, China?”

“I need to talk to you about something.”

Chloe looks up then. She's heard something in the tone of Nadine's voice to know this is serious. No room for jokes. “Alright,” she says quietly. “I'm listening.”

Nadine gulps. She should just say it. That's the easiest way. “I'm sure… Jissus. I'm know you noticed how sometimes I'm not… receptive to your advances. It's not… I  _ am _ attracted to you. I am. But I need you to know, before we put labels, that I…” She sighs and gets it over with. “I'm a trans woman. I wanted to tell you before we… ja.”

Chloe lets out a sigh of relief. “That's all? Goodness, China. Way to scare a girl. I thought you were gonna break up with me.”

“No! I just… needed you to know.”

The tattoo artist moves in, tugging Nadine closer. “Thank you for trusting me, dearest. And for not breaking up with me.”

“So… we're good?”

She seems almost confused. “Can't think of a reason why we wouldn't be.” She places a peck on Nadine's lips. “Part of being bisexual is being attracted to women. As long as you teach me how to please what's between your legs, I couldn't care less about what it is.” There's a slight pause. “You are alright with sex, though? I don't want to force you into anything.”

“Ja! I just… I wanted you to know. It’s really the only reason I didn’t, uh… accept your advances.”

Chloe kisses her again but longer. “Thank you. And as to us being girlfriends?”

“Definitely!”

She grins. “Then I hope you know I'm pulling out all the stops on seducing you. Get ready to be romanced. Wined and dined. And thoroughly fucked.”

Nadine’s cheeks turn red, but she grins. “If I don't seduce you first.”

“Oh, so it's going to be like that? I hope you know what you're getting into.”

She smirks, but she doesn't reply. She can play this game. She happens to know Chloe’s weakness, too. The woman is very obviously a fan of a well formed muscle.

Slowly, Nadine pulls her hoodie up over her head. Her tank top gets pulled up just a bit as she does and she knows Chloe is looking at her toned stomach with interest. She keeps herself the slightest bit tense as she tosses the hoodie aside. She's proud of her body and she's more than aware of Chloe's feelings about her muscle. Her flex is enough to keep everything well defined.

Chloe has a far away look on her face. Her gaze hasn't left Nadine since she'd started taking off the hoodie. After a moment, she snaps out if it. “That's cheating. You're cheating.”

“Would you rather I put it back on?”

“No! I mean… no. No need.”

Nadine is still close to Chloe. “What if I'm cold?” This, she likes. Chloe seems damn near helpless, despite her preference for control. Nadine wants to use that to her advantage.

The artist grins. “Well… we are alone here… I could warm you up.” She's pulled against Nadine who's body is firm against her. She's pure muscle.

“Your place or mine?”

“Mine is closer.”

And like that, they forget about the carnations for the night.

* * *

“Ngh, what time is it?”

Nadine chuckles. “Almost seven.” She's on the edge of the bed, about to get up. This is later than usual for her.

“Ugh,” is Chloe's brief response. “Come back to bed.”

She considers it briefly, but in the end she stands. “I'm going for a run. I'll be back.” She leans down and kisses Chloe. “Go back to sleep.”

“Yes, ma'am…”

Nadine takes an hour run. She's not too far off her usual morning route. Every morning, at least three miles, before heading home to lift weights. She’d shower afterwards and then she’d head to work.

Today, her routine is off, but she’ll let it happen. Chloe is a good excuse-- great, even. Nadine is happy. Her worries are quiet this morning because of this woman. She doesn’t have to wonder if Chloe will accept her. She knows now there was nothing to worry about. She’s somehow happened across an amazing woman who actually wants her.

Even thinking about her, Nadine heads back early. She’s still a bit sore from the previous night anyway.

She takes the long way back and picks up a change of clothes from home.

Chloe is still asleep when she gets back. She’s sprawled on her back with one hand half grabbing at the blankets in the space Nadine had left. The florist has half a mind to crawl back into bed. But instead she heads to the shower.

Another half an hour later, she emerges naked and clean. Chloe’s moved a bit. The blanket has fallen from her torso, exposing her breasts. Nadine grins as she slides back into bed. She kisses a spot on her collarbone.

Chloe stirs. “Mm… You’re back.”

“Ja. At least until I go to work.”

Chloe groans. “Gross. Let’s stay in.”

“You don’t have to get up,” Nadine assures in a soft voice. “Tusk doesn’t open til afternoon.”

The artist makes yet another annoyed noise. “We need more carnations,” comes a mumble. “ ‘m going with you when you go.”

“Want me to start a pot of coffee?”

A non-committal noise in response.

Nadine hums. “Tea?”

No answer.

She sighs. “I’ll get you up.” And then she disappears from Chloe’s side. The woman protests the loss of heat until the blanket is tugged off her legs so her girlfriend can crawl between them.

“Oh,” is all she can get out as her girlfriend licks up her slit. She’s still sensitive from their fun last night. “I, ah… suppose that can get me up.”

Nadine doesn’t say anything. She’s too busy to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you really think Chloe would have an issue with it? This is her favourite person. Soulmate. Love of her life. Future mother to the children she doesn't realize she wants. Why would she ever let transphobia ruin that.
> 
> Next chapter! Smut. And conflict! Also Nate will be around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, there's definitely sex in this chapter. Oh and Nadine got bottom surgery.  
> But the sex...... is a big reason why it took so long to post this. I rewrote the damn scene ten times feels like.  
> I also, in the last few months, ended up homeless, couch surfing, and in a car accident. Right now, I'm staying with a friend so I have a roof over my head. I should be posting a bit more often now? Maybe.

Nadine scowls. “What are you doing here?”

With a frown, Nate puts his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. I wanted to apologize, first. And second, if you’re willing, I wanted to order a bouquet.”

The florist stares at him from her spot behind the counter, arms crossed. She’ll wait and see how it goes. She knows better than to trust a Drake at first glance.

He takes her inaction as a reason to go on. “So… I’m sorry. For what happened and the part I played in it. I should’ve gotten more information before I agreed to get in on the job. I did something wrong, and I’m sorry for it.”

Nadine gives him another long look. Nathan isn’t her favourite person, not by far. He’s annoying and tells bad jokes and doesn’t ever seem to get when he’s lost. But despite all that, she knows that many see his positive qualities, even if her own view of them is blocked. And Chloe, Chloe cares about him. For her, she can tolerate him.

It helps, also, that he’s not his brother. That he’d actively called his brother out on more than one thing back before she’d lost her father’s shop. If this was Sam Drake before her, she’d have broken his arms and tossed him into the street. Probably far worse. But this is Nathan, the more tolerable Drake brother.

Finally, she sighs. “Alright. I appreciate the apology. What sort of bouquet did you want?”

Nathan seems genuinely surprised she’s responded as such. “Oh, uh… Chloe showed me the carnation you gave her. The bi flag? I was wondering if I could order a bouquet of roses coloured like that-- with some rainbow. A dozen, I guess?”

“For Elena?”

“Yeah. I want to give it to her for pride.”

She nods. “Ja, I can do that. You need it the day of pride, or before?”

“Either works.”

Nadine hands him an order sheet. “Write it out and take the white copy. Pink copy is mine. Keeps things organized.”

As he fills it out, Nate glances up at her. “I gotta admit. I expected you to tell me to go stuff myself.”

She shrugs. “You apologized. And you’re better than your brother. Not to mention, you’re important to Chloe, so I have to respect that. And… Elena is sweet. I like her. I don’t mind making a bouquet that’s for her.”

He smiles. “She is sweet. I love her.”

“She’s out of your league,” Nadine says matter-of-factly. “ _ Way _ out of your league.”

Nathan concedes. “You’re right. I’m lucky she’s decided I’m worth her time.” He pulls the papers apart and hands Nadine the pink copy. “Chloe seems pretty happy with you, you know.”

Caught off guard, Nadine blushes. “I… I’m happy with her.”

“Good! It’s been a while since she’s had a serious relationship.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Last one, uh, actually, was… me. I did some dumb crap.”

Nadine snorts. “Ja, I’ll say.”

“She told you?”

“She told me.” Nadine hands him his receipt and staples her own copy to the order form. “But from my point of view, anyone doing something stupid enough to lose her is a complete idiot.”

“A biased viewpoint, but I understand why.” He rolls his shoulders. “I’ve gotta get going. Told Elena I’d go grab her lunch.”

“I’ll let you know when the orders ready. Or Chloe will.”

“Thanks. And… Again, I’m sorry.”

Nate is only out of the store for about ten seconds when Chloe pops in. “Was… Did Nate come in here?”

Nadine nods. “Ja. Ordered a bouquet.”

Chloe is more than surprised. She hesitates in responding. “And you... took the order?”

With a chuckle, Nadine nods again. “Ja, liefie. I did.”

She seems pleased by this. She smiles and slips behind the counter. “Any particular reason for the change of heart?”

Nadine lets Chloe get in close as she always does. “Turns out my girlfriend thinks he’s worthwhile company. May as well make the effort.” She meets Chloe’s happy look. “And he apologized.”

Chloe grins and presses a short kiss to Nadine’s lips. “You’re too good, you know that? Thank you for giving him a chance. You’re lovely.”

“I’ll give Nathan a chance-- If I see Samuel, we’re back to having to hide the body. I despise that man.”

“Is it bad if I say I understand that one?”

Nadine grins. “Not at all.” She glances down at the order form, thoughts already on starting the bouquet. There’s less than a week until pride. “What has you over so early?” She’s used to Chloe being there in the morning and then again, occasionally, right after closing. It’s not near lunch either.

“What, a girl can’t visit her sculpted goddess of a girlfriend?”

“I mean, ja, but you’re usually tattooing someone around now.”

With a shrug, Chloe admits to that. “Yeah. Forgot my phone charger this morning. I’m gonna grab it and head back.”

“Alright. Dinner tonight? My place?”

“Sure, I’m down.” She bites her lip. “You’ve got my favourite for dessert, right?”

Nadine snorts. “Eish. That joke again.”

Chloe clasps a hand to her chest as if offended. “Gasp! You don’t like my jokes!” She stops and shoots her girlfriend a wink. “I know I’ve used it a few times, but I really do like getting my mouth on you.”

Nadine flushes a deep red, thankful there’s not a customer in the store as of yet. “You make it obvious.”

“I’ll be out early tonight, maybe four o’clock? I’ll bring something over. We can try something new, yeah?” She winks again. “I think you’ll like it.”

Rolling her eyes but smiling, Nadine agrees. “I look forward to it.”

* * *

 

Chloe raises an eyebrow. “So? How about it?” She wiggles her hips, making the strap on she's wearing draw a little circle in the air.

Nadine raises an eyebrow. She's sat up at the head of the bed with her back against the pillows. Her face is flushed, her hair is messy, and she looks utterly relaxed. There's a bit of annoyance there too, as she's had to wait for Chloe after what can only be described as heavy petting before being undressed. “I'm into it.”

“Oh, I think you mean  _ I'm _ into it. Or I will be. And by “it”, I mean that beautiful pussy of yours.”

Her girlfriend snorts. “Smooth. You know how to use one of those, ja?”

“Of course! I've had plenty of practice.” She winks. “Apparently it was all to be good enough to please this exquisite beauty in front of me.” She crawls onto the bed, moving towards her girlfriend.

Nadine bites her lip. Almost subconsciously, she parts her legs. “Oh,  _ please _ . Show me how it’s done.”

“Watch and learn…” She dips down to kiss the inside of her thigh before popping up again. “Does the size seem okay? I’ve got a couple of options. I wasn’t sure which you’d want.”

“Ja, seems fine. More concerned about how long it takes for you to get to it.”

Chloe snorts but sits up on her knees. “Whatever happened to patience?” She grabs the lube she’s brought. “Bought something new. Supposed to be warming.”

Nadine makes a sound that she’s heard, but she doesn’t comment.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

She nods.

“Lovely.”

Chloe dribbles a bit onto the toy and gives it a few quick pumps. She leans forward and kisses Nadine. One hand stays between them and presses the warming lube left on her hand against Nadine’s slit. She presses in with two fingers, scissoring inside.

Nadine gasps against Chloe’s lips, giving Chloe more than enough reason to deepen the kiss. She brings her hand, still slick, up to Nadine’s breasts. She circles a hardened nipple, a harsh pinch drawing a ragged gasp from Nadine.

Chloe swallows it and breaks free to duck down and take the other nipple in her mouth.

Nadine’s hand digs into her hair and grips hard.

Chloe cries out against her and her hips jerk forward in want of contact. She pulls away from Nadine’s chest and crawls closer. She grasps the toy’s shaft and guides the first inch inside. Nadine takes a sharp breath, thighs going tense.

“All good?” comes a murmur.

“I swear, if you don’t keep going…”

Chloe chuckles and jerks her hips forward a touch, pushing deeper. “Yes,  _ ma’am _ ,” she answers in a low voice.

Nadine cries out and her head lolls back. Her hips twitch, wanting more of what she’s been given.

Chloe presses in farther until the tops of her thighs come into contact with Nadine. Her pace is rhythmic and each thrust pulls a soft “ah” from Nadine.

Nadine’s legs press Chloe further in, their bodies falling together, hips rolling in quicker, deeper thrusts. “Chloe,” she moans out. Her cries are loud and driving Chloe crazy.

She buries her face against the side of Nadine’s neck and mumbles what sweet nothings she can manage. It’s maddening to feel Nadine clinging to her. This muscular, powerful woman is absolutely weak for her and surely would listen to any order given to her. All of this despite how easily she could turn the tables on Chloe if she wanted to.

“Is it working?” Chloe asks.

“W--what?” Nadine is caught off guard. “Is what working?”

“The warming crap. Is it working for you?”

Nadine grips her hair again as she jolts her hips up against Chloe’s movements. “Y-- yes.”

Chloe grins and drags her teeth over the soft flesh at the base of Nadine’s neck. “Good.” She increases her pace. The push and pull against her groin is all she can stand. Everything between her legs cries out for proper stimulation but she wants Nadine to come before anything else. Part of her wishes she’d sprung for the strapless strap on but damn it’s hard to really care when Nadine’s moans are turning to throaty cries.

All she wants is to send Nadine crashing over that edge.

“Ah, ah-- Chloe-- I--”

“Mm, yes, dearest, come. You know you want to.”

“Chloe,  _ Chloe-- _ ”

Nadine goes rigid, her arms and legs locking around Chloe. Chloe helps her through it best she can until they’re limp on the bed.

“What the fuck,” Nadine hisses out.

“What?”

“You-- I usually last longer and that damn warming lube and--- your damn cock.”

Chloe chuckles. “So you liked it?”

In a flash, Nadine is  _ lifting  _ Chloe off of her and moving her back. She’s rough, and Chloe loves it but still manages to protest when Nadine tugs the strap on off of her. “Hey! I wanted to fuck you again.”

“Later,” comes a gruff response as she’s pressed back on the bed. “My turn.”

And then Chloe can’t protest anymore. Not when Nadine’s mouth is at work between her legs, attending to her absolutely soaked pussy. She’ll get Nadine back for it later. Probably.

* * *

Late in the evening, they find themselves lazing about in the afterglow.

Chloe hums contentedly. She’s warm, her skin is practically buzzing, and she can’t for the life of her remember when she felt this damn happy. And it’s not just the sex. It’s Nadine, right there beside her, mind-blowing and beautiful, a goddamned gift in her life. She doesn’t remember doing anything to deserve a woman like her. Given her history, she needs to enjoy this while she can, before Nadine can come to her senses.

With that thought, she feels around for her phone on the nightstand and brings it over.

“Do you really need your phone right now?” Nadine complains. She tugs Chloe back into her arms and snuggles against her.

“I want a picture.”

Nadine peeks an eye open. “Really?”

“Nothing naughty, don’t worry. Just capturing a bit of this afterglow.” She holds her phone out above them and snaps the picture. She opens it right away. She’s looking up at the camera, but her focus looking the picture over is Nadine. Hair messy, skin glowing, and a small smile as she peeks up at the camera from where her face is half hidden against Chloe. “Perfect. New phone background if I’ve ever seen one.”

“Send it to me?”

“Certainly.” As she goes to send it, her phone starts ringing and she answers it on accident. “Oops.” She raises it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Good evening, Miss Frazer. I’m sorry for calling so late, but you asked that I keep you in the loop on the sale of the building.”

It’s their landlord, Cambareri. Chloe sits up. “It’s no bother.” Nadine is looking concerned.  _ Landlord _ , Chloe mouths at her girlfriend.

“I’ll have to call Ms. Ross after. Do you think she might be up?”

Chloe purses her lips. “She’s actually right next to me. I’ll put you on speaker.”

Nadine sits up. “Evening, ma’am.”

“Good evening, Miss Ross. I know you were both interested in the sale of the building, so I’d thought I’d let you know someone has put an offer in.”

Chloe sets her free hand on Nadine’s knee. “Would you be able to tell us who it is?”

“A rather strange man who insisted I call him Orca. He put his bid in earlier today.”

Nadine’s expression goes blank. She sits back on the bed, withdrawing into herself, even pulling away from Chloe. 

Chloe gives her a worried look. She misses the next thing Cambareri says. “What was that? Sorry, I didn’t catch it.”

“I said if either of you would like to put an offer in, I’ll take yours over his. I’m loyal to my tenants and you’re both nice young women.”

Chloe takes a deep breath. “Thank you. Would you mind if I called you tomorrow? Sometime in the afternoon? We’re getting ready for bed.”

“Certainly, dear. You two have a good night.”

“You too. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Chloe hangs up.

“Well, that killed the mood,” she tries to joke.

Nadine doesn’t even look over at her. Her energy, her warm afterglow, is gone. She’s sinking in on herself before Chloe’s eyes. “You should head home,” she mumbles. “I think… I think I’m going to the gym.”

Chloe pushes closer. “Hey, dearest… I’m not leaving. I mean… if you do need time alone, I’ll give it, but… I don’t want to let you sit in whatever you’re feeling.” She places her hands on the woman’s face and rubs her thumbs across her brow. “I just want to be here for you.”

Nadine is shaking. She focuses on breathing. One long breath in, slow breath out. Repeat.

“He’s going to take it all. I built this business myself. And he’s going to destroy it.”

Anger burns bright in Chloe for just a moment. Who could be so cruel as to do this sort of thing? Who wants to rip apart a woman’s livelihood over and over? For what reason? To break her? What sick fuck could do that? And to a woman as lovely as Nadine?

She calms herself if only to be present for Nadine. 

“I won't let that happen.” Chloe says it without hesitation. She does have somewhat of a plan, but she doesn't know if it will work yet.

“How?”

“I don't know,” she admits. “But I have your back as long as you let me.” She presses a kiss to Nadine's forehead. “I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you're very dear to me. I'll do whatever I can.”

“Chloe…”

“Shh, sh, sh. Come here. Just let me hold you for a bit. After, if you want me to go home, I will. If you want to go to the gym, alright. But… if I can hold you for a few minutes?”

Nadine nods and feels herself pulled into Chloe's arms. Chloe lowers them down to the bed and runs her fingers through her hair. The quiet is deafening, so Chloe hums.

Before even five minutes pass, Nadine is asleep in her arms.

With Nadine taken care of for the moment, Chloe needs to think out her next step.

Which, unfortunately, means calling Sam Drake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Some stuff is happening. If that wasn't obvious :)  
> Hmu on tumblr where I'm Chloe-Gayzer. I'll chat, answer questions... post weird and unnecessary Uncharted edits. you know how it goes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I have. been experiencing that "great" life of being a queer youth in the states without a family lol.  
> ready for some conflict???

Nadine starts preparing. The next order she puts in for flowers is half the size. She organizes her stock twice as well. She needs to be ready to move. She wants to keep her business, but she may have to put it on hold. Another city may be better for her. Maybe another country.

But then there’s Chloe. She doesn’t want to leave her girlfriend. Long distance is tiring and she’d rather avoid it. She’d miss her too much.

She could, Nadine supposes, apply to other jobs. It would give her the ability to stick around. From there, she could scope out a new building to put her shop, maybe save up to buy her own.

But… Would it be safe for Chloe to be with her if Orca owned the building? He’d do something to Chloe just to spite Nadine. Raise the rent, intimidate, threaten… He might try to ruin her reputation. Maybe even have her attacked. It’s not below him. The thought of Chloe hurt because of Nadine...

Anger and fear in equal parts boil up in Nadine. She can’t focus on her work when she’s like this, so she closes early. She’ll go to the gym and work some of this out. Maybe she’ll even think of a solution.

* * *

 

Chloe groans and pushes her notebook away.

“Something wrong?” Elena is looking at her, concerned, from across the shop.

She shrugs. “Sort of. Certainly heading that way.” A huff. “Just troubling things on the horizon, but we’ll get through it. Always do.”

“Not issues with Nadine?”

She’s almost amused by the implication. “No, Sunshine, not issues with Nadine. I--” She stops herself, realizing what she was about to say. Much too early for that. “She makes me happy. No, the issues aren’t with her.”

Elena smiles and moves closer. “You two look good together. But what’s up? Anything I can help with?”

“Ah, nah. Some jackass put an offer in on our building. Nadine knows him and he’ll probably evict her if we don’t do something.” She scoffs. “Apparently they have to take everything from her. They can’t just leave her be now that she’s completely moved on.”

She realizes she’s digging her pen into the top of her desk. She eases up a bit. “I just want her to stick around. Who knows where she might go without her shop.”

Elena glances at the paperwork. It’s various financial info for The Tusk. “What’s your plan?”

“I let you know. Once I know. But end goal is buying the building.” She signs and pushes away from her desk, tossing her pen down. “I think I’m gonna go on break. Charlie should be back in a minute or two. Are you good to hold down the fort?”

“Sure. Tell Nadine I say hi.”

Chloe grins. Maybe it’s too obvious she was headed off to see her. “I will. I’m gonna see if I can’t get her out for some food. Want me to bring you back anything?”

Elena waves her off. “Nate’s gonna stop by on his break with my lunch.”

“Alright. Text me if you change your mind.”

She heads off without further ado. Her mind is on convincing Nadine to head to the diner their first date had been at, but the door is locked when she gets there. The lights are off too, but for the sun lamps some of her plants need.

Worry floods Chloe. It’s not like Nadine to close early. And with everything going on, it’s even worse in Chloe’s mind.

Not terribly sure what else to do, she shoots a short text Nadine’s way.

_ Saw you closed early. You okay? _

With that, she heads back to The Tusk.

“That was quick,” Elena comments as Chloe comes through the door.

“Flowered Up is closed. Not sure where Nadine is.” Chloe tries to sound less worried than she is. Elena hadn’t seen Nadine last night. She hadn’t seen the complete one-eighty from warm and content to tense and, well, fearful.

People reader that she is, Elena notices her unease. “Did she leave you a message?”

“No. But I texted her. I guess I’ll order food while I wait to hear from her… Wouldn’t be surprised if she just needs some space, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying.” Chloe hums but returns to her desk. “Think Nate might pick me up something to go from a place nearby? If he’s coming from work, it’ll be on his way.”

“Sure. Let me know what you want and from where, and I’ll tell him.”

Before Chloe can pass on the information, the front door opens. She looks up, hoping it’s Nadine, but it’s just Charlie coming back.

“Hey. What's on?”

“Not much. About to order food. You've got an appointment shortly, though, don't you?”

“Yeah. In about a half an hour. Don't you have one tonight?”

“They rescheduled. I won't see them til next week.”

Charlie nods and sinks into his chair. “Saw Nadine has the shop closed. Any reason?”

A frown finds its way to her face. “Not one she's shared with me. She hasn't texted back yet. She's probably worried over this whole building thing.”

“Someone bad buying the building?” he asks. “Like you mentioned before?”

“Uh, yeah. An old enemy of hers, who's messed with her before, put in a bid on this building.”

Charlie mirrors her frown. “Can see why she's worried then. She looks like she can handle herself, but if she needs someone to crack some skulls, I'll help out.”

Surprising herself, Chloe actually laughs a bit. “She can definitely handle herself, but I'm sure she'd like a workout partner who will keep his hands to himself. She took me and, well, I may have been a bit handsy.”

“I wouldn't mind it, if she can keep up with my routine.”

“Mate, she can double your routine and still not need a break, she--” Chloe's phone goes off. It's Nadine, and if anyone doubted how smitten Chloe is, she's got a damn custom ringtone. “Oh, that's her. Gotta answer.”

She swivels around in her chair as she answers. “Hey, gorgeous. You cool?”

“I-- Ja. I'm cool. For the moment.” She pauses. “Sorry I didn't let you know I closed early.”

“Oh, China, you didn't need to. I was just worried. I'm all good now that I know you're good.”

“I went to the gym. I needed, ek weet nie... to clear my head a bit.”

Chloe fidgets in her chair, trying to hold back some of the worry festering in her chest. “Understandable. If you're all done there, I wouldn't mind you coming back to The Tusk for lunch. I won't be working unless we get a walk in.”

There's another pause and Chloe gets a bit nervous she's going to be told no, but then Nadine's voice comes in soft and subdued.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Want me to pick something up?”

“Yes please.”

“I can get your usual from the place near my apartment.”

“Sounds lovely. I'll be waiting for you here.”

“Just have to rinse off and I'll be over.”

Chloe bites her tongue for her next comment; it's something at least a bit lewd about her not minding Nadine sweaty or something like that. She knows it's not really the time for those sorts of comments, not with how Nadine is feeling.

“Can't wait.” She makes a kissing noise into the phone. “See you in a bit, darling.”

“Totsiens, Chloe.”

After hanging up, Chloe feels some sort of relief roll through her. Nadine is okay. Nothing bad has happened. She can breathe easy now.

Chloe spins her chair back around and sets her phone down.

Elena, concern on her face, speaks up. “Everything good?”

“Yeah, I think so. For the moment at least. She just went to the gym to clear her head.” Chloe sighs. “She'll be here in a bit. No need for Nate to get me food anymore, she's grabbing me some.”

With some bit of relief in her voice, Elena smiles. “Good. It's good to step back from things every once in a while.” 

* * *

 

Chloe and Nadine go back to Flowered Up to have lunch. Nadine is quiet. She barely reacts to Chloe’s little jokes, but she still leans into every touch.

Chloe is still worried, of course. She has a plan that might help the state they’re in for the building, but she’d rather get things set up properly before she tells her. If she can do anything to take away from Nadine’s worries, she would. She needs to be some sort of support system for Nadine. She can do that, right? Jesus, she’s trying. She’s had to have grown as a person at least a little over that last few years, right?

“I called my real estate agent earlier.”

This jerks Chloe out of her thoughts. “What?” she croaks.

“I called my real estate agent. The person who found me this place.” She shrugs. “I’m meeting with them tomorrow, downtown.”

"You mentioned looking but… You’re not leaving me so quickly, are you China?” Chloe tries to play if off as a light question, more a playful tone, but it falls short. They both know she’s genuinely worried.

“Trying for in the city first. If not… I’ll have to find something.”

“Hey, learn to tattoo and I’ll give you a job.”

That falls flat too. Nadine frowns and looks away.

“Hey, I didn’t mean-- we’ll figure things out, yeah?”

"Wish we didn't have to. Eish. Wish I could worry about normal things and, and… Ek weet nie. Focus on my store. On our relationship. Not this bull." She sighs. "Wasn't able to spend shavuot with my father or anyone else. Might have to move my shop, which might mean a different apartment…" Nadine shrugs, eyes closed. "Thought I could be happy here, ja? Start fresh."

Chloe frowns. Seeing Nadine like this is horrible. How's she supposed to help? Besides having Charlie break Orca's kneecaps. And as much as she'd like to think sex solves everything, her girlfriend needs more than just a physical distraction. She needs real comfort. She needs to find the words that can do something-- anything.

"Hey, dearest, you're good with plants. And when you have a garden, you'll get weeds no matter where you put down roots. So…" Crap, where was she going with this. "So, if there's a particularly stubborn weed popping up, it's not your fault. You just have to tend the garden a bit more. And-- well, you've got my help doing that. If you need it. I've got your back."

Nadine lets out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. She manages a smile in Chloe's direction. "Tend the garden. Jammer. My… my father used to tell me that. When I was a child. It'd help me clear my thoughts and feel better." She reaches to Chloe and takes her hand. "Thank you, bokkie. I needed to hear it again."

Chloe blinks. "Oh. Well. I try my best, hm?"

Nadine wipes away a few tears and hums. "I've got to believe this will work out. That a month from now I can just… Focus on flowers, visiting Pops, and you." She takes a deep breath. "He already wants to meet you, by the by."

"Oh? Terrifying. Am I really the type you take home to the parents?" It's not really something Chloe has had to deal with before. It's not actually scary, just something unknown to her.

Another shrug from Nadine. "Not parents, just him. I told him you were watching the store for me last time I saw him. He was surprised I let anyone. And now he knows we're dating."

Chloe squeezes Nadine's hand. "I'm sadly unable to get back at you for this whole meet your father thing. My father is long dead and my mother is sadly irrelevant in the scheme of things." She purses her lips in a sort of lopsided smile. "You've already met everyone I consider family. Elena, Charlie… Nate, so some extent. They're who I've got."

“Eh. Blood of the covenant and what not. Better to have people who are good for you.”

“They’re the best.” The mood is lighter now. They aren’t focused on the worry of the building. They have each other. “Do you think he’ll like me?”

“My father? Ja, I think so. You can both be insufferable together.”

“Bit early to meet him, I think, but I hope I live up to his expectations.”

“We’ll get there, Bokkie.”

* * *

 

Chloe glances at the clock and swears. She’s running late. It doesn’t really matter, but she should probably work on that. Eventually. It’s not Nadine she’s going to meet, so she doesn’t care too much.

She doubts Sam will hold it against her.

Chloe has no real pleasure in going to see Sam, but she’s got no real issues with him. Well, no personal ones in regards to herself. She is rather irked he’s hurt Nadine in such a way. She intends to have a few words with him, but only after she’s gotten what she needs out of him. It should be a laugh to tell him she's dating Nadine. He's probably just as afraid of her as Nathan is.

She's got to head downtown to meet him at some little restaurant she's never been to. More of a dive than anything, if what she's heard is right. It's always good to see a friend, but she doesn't have the energy for Sam right now. If she's lucky, this will be a quick lunch and then she'll start a late day at work. If she's really lucky, she can convince Nadine over to her place for the night.

With that prospect on her mind, Chloe happily heads down to the aforementioned diner.

She spots Sam right away, in a booth by the window. She slips in across from him and grins. "Been a while, mate."

His face lights up a bit. "Chloe! How's it hanging?"

She snorts. "All sorts of things are happening," she jokes, avoiding saying anything meaningful. "How've you been?"

Sam twitches, as though reaching for the cigarettes in his shirt pocket. "Eh, you know how it goes. I did just get back from a fairly lucrative job."

"Speaking of that…" Her tone is suggestive. She's here for a reason. She rubs her thumb and pointer finger together. "Cough it up."

He makes a fake groan but pulls an envelope out of his back pocket. He tosses it to the table. "There you go. Thanks again, by the way. It really saved my hide."

Chloe chuckles. "Next time, don't make stupid bets."

He shrugs. "Hindsight is twenty-twenty."

“Listen, I like fun as much as the next gal, but seriously. Don’t make bets with money you don’t have. I can’t save your ass next time.”

He takes a swig of his coffee. “Have any plans for it? The money I mean.”

She nods.

A waitress stops by and Chloe orders tea.

After, she answers the question properly.

“Making a safety net for The Tusk. And, sort of, for my girlfriend.”

He raises an eyebrow. “Settling down? Can’t remember the last time you said you were dating someone.”

“That’s because you were in jail the last time I dated someone. Well, dated someone exclusively.” She shrugs. "Used to go on dates all the time. I mean, I still do, but now just with her. Ugh, she's lovely."

Sam looks half interested, half amused. "Chloe Frazer, in love? Who'd've thunk it?"

Chloe turns a bit pink. "I, I did not say I was in love, I just… She's amazing. Makes my whole day better. And she can do this thing with her tongue that--"

"Alright! Not something I wanna hear in a public diner." He chuckles. "What's she look like? Hot?"

"Of course. But you know that, seeing as you've met her."

He seems confused by that. He taps his hand on the table, thinking. "I have?"

"Yup, mhm. Before I did, actually."

Her tea is placed in front of her and she gives a thanks to the waitress.

"I-- I got no idea," Sam admits. "Tried to think of ladies we have in common, but only Elena came to mind."

Chloe chuckles. "Oh, I wish. But I met her before you did, so she doesn't qualify. And you would've heard your brother cry about it. The fact he hasn't told you who my current gal is? That's a bit funny to me." She hides a smile behind her mug of tea. "I expected him to have told you right away."

"Well, who is it?"

Chloe pretends to be checking her phone, but she finally looks up a moment later. "Nadine Ross."

Sam chokes on his coffee, practically inhaling it in the surprise. It takes him a solid few moments to clear his airway again. Their waitress comes over, worried, but Chloe just requests a glass of water for him.

It's a few minutes later when Sam can finally speak again.

"What?" He seems incredulous. "Nadi-- Chloe, that woman is dangerous!"

She snorts. "Maybe to you."

"Me, you, Nate, Elena! Everyone!"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "She likes Elena. Elena likes her. And she's getting along well enough with Nate now that he's apologized and she knows I care about him. As for me… The only danger she poses me is blacking out from how good the sex is, or… I dunno, really. She's chivalrous to no end. So I'm probably more of a danger to her. She'd do something heroic to save me. Push me out of the way of a moving car or something. But I suppose I'd do the same for her." Chloe blinks. She would do the same for Nadine. That's strange.

"Chloe, I-- She threw Nate out a window!"

She raises an eyebrow. "Wait, really?" If Nadine can do a push up with Chloe in her back, she can likely pick Nate up and toss him. "Jesus, she's hot."

"She's  _ hot _ ? That's your reaction? To a friend of yours being chucked out a window?"

Chloe shrugs. "Nate is fine."

"Chloe, she's dan-ger-ous!" Sam enunciates the syllables as if she couldn't understand the word previously.

Sick of it, Chloe narrows her eyes at him. "Listen here, Samuel. You and your brother are doing just fine after your encounter with her. But Nadine? She lost her goddamn family business and had to start new because of your mucking about. She had to move house, fall back on something else, and pray she could keep supporting herself. So maybe, consider asking yourself if she deserves a goddamn break before you go telling me that "she's dangerous" when I know she wouldn't hurt me if her life depended on it." She sets her tea down a bit heavier than needed. "Maybe you should pull your head out of your ass long enough to realize that the things you've done have had consequences. She's no saint, but she's caring and tender and deserves a single damn day where people like you don't try to say shit about her because she's "too confrontational" when I happen to know  _ you started it!" _

Chloe is actually a bit angry now. His bohemian-esque lifestyle may be fun, but Nadine has worked hard for everything she has. Chloe will fight him tooth and nail to defend Nadine if she has to.

He pales. "I… alright. Jeez."

She takes a deep breath and follows it with a sigh. "I care about her, Sam. I'm not going to listen to any mudslinging. She's… She's lovely. Sweet and affectionate and she makes me feel amazing. All she wants is to run her business in peace. So I'd appreciate it if you could shut your mouth for once. She isn't dangerous. Not to me."

Sam frowns. "Okay… I guess. How'd you two even meet?"

Chloe picks her tea back up. Better to drink it before it's cold.

"She has the other shop front in my building. Flowered Up, right next to The Tusk." Chloe fixes him with a look. "And if anything happens to her shop and you're to blame, they're going to find you in a shallow grave."

Sam pales a bit. "Nate wouldn't let that happen."

"I'll get rid of him too," she responds casually. "And then Nadine and I can console his mourning widow."

A frown. "Maybe you're the dangerous one."

"Damn right I am, mate." She grins at him. "She'll have to hold me back, not the other way round."

After that, they dissolve into talk about other things. Chloe won't let him say any crap about Nadine, but it doesn't mean they can't enjoy a nice meal together. Chloe thinks of him as a friend. Not as close as Nate, but he's still someone she can enjoy herself around.

After the meal, they both head just outside to say goodbye.

“Thank you again, Sam.” She squeezes the envelope on her hand. “I really needed this.”

“Eh, it was your money anyway. Just use it well, yeah?”

She stretches up and kisses his cheek. “I’ll see you later. Sam. Don’t get into too much trouble, yeah?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Chloe chuckles. “Well, maybe you’re right. But no more bad bets against loan sharks, yeah?”

“That I can do. See ya, Chloe.”

“Bye, Sam.”

Chloe turns and heads down the block. Almost right away, she spots a familiar figure further down the sidewalk. She’s got shoulders hunched in with some papers shoved under one arm and her path down the sidewalk is more of a stomp, but Chloe still calls out to her.

“Nadine!”

Nadine doesn’t stop.

“Nadine?”

Chloe breaks into a jog to catch up with her. “Nadine, didn’t you hear me--”

“I heard you,” Nadine spits. She doesn’t slow her pace but continues on away from Chloe at only just slower than a jog.

“What-- Nadine. Wait, I… What’s wrong?”

Nadine stops. Her expression is angry and… hurt? “You were just with  _ Sam Drake _ .”

“I-- yeah, I mean-- I had to get something from him. It wasn’t--”

Nadine starts moving again. It’s hard for Chloe to say anything. She reaches for Nadine’s arm, but Nadine jerks out of her grip. “Don’t touch me.”

“Nadine--”

Nadine stops and whirls around. “You know my history with him! You know  _ exactly _ how I feel about him!”

Is she really acting like this?

“I had to meet him to get something! I don’t know why you’re acting like this. It wasn’t-- I wasn’t cheating on you, I was eating lunch with a _ friend _ !”

“You couldn’t even tell me you were out with him?”

“I don’t have to tell you everywhere I am! I’m allowed to see whoever I’d like!”

Nadine clenches her fists and stares at Chloe for a moment. Chloe wonders if she’s about to do something, but all she does is take a deep breath. Rather than say anything more, she pushes past Chloe and disappears around the corner.

Chloe huffs, suddenly angry. She may be dating Nadine, but it doesn’t mean she gets to know everywhere Chloe goes or decide who Chloe can or can’t see.

She wants to scream out of frustration. Why was Nadine even here? Hadn’t she been meeting her real estate agent or something? There is that place around the corner but-- There is  _ no reason _ Chloe had to say anything else to anyone about going to see Sam! Even Nadine.

Chloe heads home. Like hell is she going into work when she’s like this. She sends Elena a text letting her know.

She realizes she’s got tears in her eyes and swears. Why the hell does she feel so damn guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Oh, real quick, if you hit me up on tumblr (Chloe-gayzer), you can find uncharted edits, shit posts, and I even recently opened commissions! Visit me, ask me whatever.


End file.
